terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodinia/Dialogue
''Back to Rodinia'' ''Previous'''' '' ''Next'' (I completed Alana's mission on Vaalbara. If you completed Red's mission, please fill in the dialogue that differs.) The dialogue for this planet does not allow the player to choose their own responses. Dialogue Alana: Excellent work! The data sets from this world are remarkable… One moment, I think someone has breached the system. Probably your “project manager.” System: A. LEE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE CHANNEL RED HAS ENTERED THE CHANNEL Red: I’m looking at your Vaalbara sim. I see you’ve taken a different side, which means you lied to me about being contacted. Someone said something you found worthy of your trust. How do I convince you they are working against your interests? System: A. LEE HAS ENTERED THE CHANNEL Alana: Backdoors are the best. That was nicely attempted, but you won’t be able to kick me out again. Red: They are indeed, you’re stuck with me, too. Alana: So, welcome to my account, hacker. I’m Alana Lee, Vicereine of the Daughters of Gaia. You are? Red: I’m Red, it’s so polite of you to ask. X, your simulation choices will prove to be terrible mistakes, but you can~ Alana: Excuse me, stop! Now, X, we are working to figure out who this mystery “project manager” is. We have a few ideas, none of them good. Do not let this person turn you away from our path. You don’t fully understand the damage they are asking you to do. And the fact that “Red” here hacked my account and gave you access should give you some indication that their motives are darker than they first appear. Red: So says the woman who is building a weapon of mass destruction. Alana: Hm. Let that sink in, X. He just admitted Project Ishtar is not his! And, of course, he is misrepresenting what the project is! To first hoodwink you, X, and then fabricate such a disgusting~ Red: That’s enough, Gaian. X, I was straight with you when I said I’m leading a project whose directive is to protect planets. Yes, the Gaians developed the simulation you’re working through. No, this account was not mine to give, however, the end justifies the means. They want to take what could be an amazing scientific advancement and use it to destroy the natural state of planets and moons across this solar system! We don’t know if there is native life. So these worlds should be treasured in their natural state! They should not be wiped clean for our own benefit. It’s mass~ Alana: Genocide? That is not a word that should be bandied about, used as if without a very real, very high human cost history. Consider said history before you make light of it just to needle me. Though it is an oft-repeated Hephaestian refrain. You keep giving yourself away, “Red.” I value humanity and our ability to flourish, I value our future and our desire to explore – but above all else, I value survival. Red: Survival has too many faces – your path is survival through destruction. I, too, value humans and survival, but my beliefs are not so narrow as to consider only humans as worthy of a future. We have developed environmental ethics on Earth in response to environmental crises like the Sundering. A planet has inherent rights, and destroying it should be something every human condemns. The Gaians have abandoned all ethics to play God. Alana: These arguments are basic and thread-bare! We must be our own stewards in light of our history of degrading Earth’s environment so thoroughly that we hurt ourselves. One day, Earth will move on, with or without us. We must be prepared and learn from our mistakes. X, I will find proof that this person is not as well-intentioned as they pretend to be. Terrorists have destroyed many of our efforts to terraform, taking numerous lives in the process. Red is likely one of this group. Red: Speculation and accusations will not get me to reveal my identity. Time is running out, X. you need to make a decision and enter the simulation. Alana: Please, remember our responsibility to our future. You must complete this sim by terraforming the planet to Paradise conditions. Red: And I’ll continue to stand my ground. This A.I., as the Gaians use it, is dangerous. The only way to neutralize the threat is by training it NOT to terraform. And reference the Stats Page frequently! * Begin Rodinia ''Back to Rodinia'' ''Previous'''' '' ''Next'' Category:Dialogues Category:Historical Earths